


You Can Have Your Cake

by ranguvar82



Series: Bar Owner and Bookseller: A Love Story [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Aziraphale is feeling a bit down. It's almost his birthday, and he's never had a real party. Good thing his husband is there to change that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Bar Owner and Bookseller: A Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	You Can Have Your Cake

You Can Have Your Cake

Anthony James Crowley was attuned to the moods of his angel. Aziraphale wore his emotions on his sleeve, and Crowley had become very adept over the years at deciphering them. So when he woke up one morning to find Aziraphale sitting at the dining room table, a cold cup of coffee in front of him and a face like Christmas had been canceled, Crowley became worried.

“Aziraphale? Babe, what’s wrong?” Crowley slid into the chair next to his husband, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Is it the shop? Did something happen?”

Aziraphale sighed. “Oh, it’s..you’ll think me silly, but I just realized that my birthday’s next week, and well...”

Crowley grinned. “Your birthday? Really? Well, that’s...that’s great!” Aziraphale sighed even deeper. “Er...isn’t it?”

“I don’t have very good memories associated with my birthday. Come to think of it, I don’t have any memories associated with that day. Mother and Father weren’t the...celebratory type. Oh, I got a few presents, mostly practical things, but growing up my birthday was, well, just another day.” He took a sip of coffee and made a face. “Eugh.” He set the mug down. “I know it’s silly of me at my age, but I sometimes wish I could have a real proper birthday party. You know, with cake, ice cream, and a pile of presents. Maybe some good greasy food as well.” He stood and went over to the sink, dumping out the coffee. “I’ve got to run, love. See you at Eden’s later?”

Crowley looked over at him. “Hmm? Oh, yes. See you there, Angel.” As soon as Aziraphale left, Crowley bolted from the table and into Warlock’s room, shaking the teen. “Warlock. Oi, wake up!”

“Whosit?”

“It’s the bloody Easter Bunny. Who do you think it is? C’mon, shift it!” Crowley hissed. Warlock opened one eye and glared at him. Crowley glared right back. “Up!”

“H’wcome?”

Crowley poked him. “Because you are going to help me plan the biggest birthday party in the history of birthday parties. Now, up!”

Warlock rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning. “What time is it?”

“Six o clock. Now get up and dressed while I call Anathema.” Warlock mouthed ‘SIX O CLOCK?!’ Crowley grinned. “Yep. And if you go back to sleep I will drag every single cover off that bed and not return them.” Grumbling about unfair uncles, the teen rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Crowley grinned and went into the living room, picked up the phone and dialed Ana’s number. “Anathema! Hello!”

“ANTHONY JAMES CROWLEY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!” Anathema shrieked, and Crowley held the headset away from his ear.

“Yep! Meet me and Warlock at Eden’s in...twenty minutes.”

“And just why would I do that?” Anathema’s voice was full of honeyed venom. Crowley smirked.

“Sorry, all will be revealed later. Twenty minutes, Ana.”

“Crowley, you better have...don’t you dare hang up on me…!”

Click. Crowley giggled. “Warlock? You ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, just a sec, Uncle C.” Warlock came into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Y’know I’ve got school today.”

Crowley waved a hand. “Eh, I’ll write you a note sayin’ you were sick. C’mon, shake a leg.”

After a brief stop at a cafe to grab a quick breakfast, Crowley and Warlock pulled up to Eden’s Serpent. Anathema was waiting outside, her face like thunder. “Are you going to tell me why you dragged me out of bed at this hour?!”

Crowley unlocked the door, ushered them inside and over to the bar. “We’re having a party here. It’s got to be the best party we’ve ever had. I want us to go all out on food, drinks, desserts, presents, everything. Very exclusive guest list. In fact, there’s no limit on budget for this party. Live music, too. I’ll get in touch with Patty, see if she’s available. Oh, and formal attire.”

Ana nodded. “How many guests?”

Crowley counted on his fingers. “Hmm...Lessee...you, me, Lizard Boy...(“His name is NEWT”, hissed Anathema), Warlock, The Them so that’s...eight, oh, and their parents, so say...twenty. Plus the VIP.”

“Twenty?!” Anathema squawked. Crowley grinned, nodding. “And just who are we throwing this grand party for?”

Crowley’s grin was wicked. “Oh, didn’t I mention? It’s for Aziraphale.”

Anathema’s face lit up in delight. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place?! We’ve gotta make this the party of the century!”

ONE WEEK LATER

“Crowley, I see no reason why I have to be blindfolded. I know my way to Eden’s, and as I am no longer an Angel, I pose no danger to you.”

“Aziraphale, my love, I promise all will be revealed. And you were never a danger in the first place. Now do be quiet.” Crowley said, opening the door to his speakeasy. He glanced around, making sure everyone was in their places. “Okay. Ready? One...two...THREE!” With a dramatic flourish, he untied Aziraphale’s blindfold. The bookseller blinked.

“SURPRISE!” Came the chorus of voices. Aziraphale gasped in shock, then burst into tears. Crowley gulped.

“Baby? What’s...why are you crying?”

“Oh...Cr...Crowley...it’s...it’s won...wonderful...it’s...per...perfect...”Aziraphale took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me.”

Crowley kissed him. “Well, it’s about time someone did, and who better than me?”

Aziraphale blushed. “Oh, I do love you so.”

“I love you too, Angel. Now, what do you say we celebrate your birthday?”

“I say that sounds like a lovely idea.”


End file.
